


Nora the Babysitter

by DardalionWrites



Category: RWBY
Genre: Age Difference, Babysitting, Consensual Somnophilia, F/M, Innocence, Multi, Oral Sex, Shota (15 at youngest), Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 04:49:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20352664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DardalionWrites/pseuds/DardalionWrites
Summary: Whenever Beacon closed for the holidays Nora had to work to make ends meet. Luckily, she's always been good with children and babysitting can be a lucrative job. The boys especially seem to love her, which is convenient because she loves young boys as well - perhaps more than she ought to.Tonight, Nora's tasked to look after two young boys while their parents go out for a night of fun. They're reluctant to be babysat at fifteen, but Nora knows how to show them a good time.





	Nora the Babysitter

**Author's Note:**

> Anon

* * *

“Hello.” Nora smiled happily and waved to the man and woman who opened the door for her. They looked her up and down, first in confusion and then with dawning realisation. The man smiled back at her while the woman looked worried. “I’m Nora Valkyrie, the babysitter you hired. We spoke on the scroll.”

“Oh.” The woman’s face lost a little of its hesitance and she opened the door. “Come in. Nora, was it? I hope you don’t mind me saying, but you look a little young to be a babysitter.”

“Janet,” her husband said, “You babysat when you were fifteen.”

“I know but those were different times…”

“I’m eighteen,” Nora said, taking out her Beacon ID and showing it to the two. She had been seventeen when she joined Beacon but was eighteen now. With it being the split between semesters, she and Ren were living together in an apartment in Vale.

Sadly, while Beacon covered costs of living and food while school was in session, it didn’t when school was out. With no family or parents to return to, she and Ren had to work to earn their daily bread. That was fine, though. They’d been surviving on their own since they were children. It would have felt stranger to _not_ have to work.

“Everything looks in order,” the husband said, Daniel she recalled. He handed her the card back. “You’re in Beacon, then? Training to be a huntress?”

“I am. It’s school break right now.”

“See, Janet. Well recommended, experienced _and_ able to look after the kids. Probably better than we could if someone tried to break in.”

“I suppose.” Janet sighed and held her face. “I’m sorry, Nora. Can I call you that?”

“Of course, ma’am.”

“Thank you. And I don’t mean to sound rude or doubt you. I’m just nervous of leaving my baby boys on their own.”

“That’s fine. I see it a lot.”

“It’s our anniversary,” Daniel explained. “We’ve put it off in previous years because Luke and Ben were younger, but they’re fifteen now. Really, they’re old enough to keep themselves busy but it doesn’t feel right leaving them completely alone. I wanted to take my lovely wife out for dinner, a show and some time together.” He smiled at her and Janet melted into his side, smiling back. “I know fifteen might be a little old, but…”

“It’s fine,” she said. “I’ve babysat people who are as old as sixteen.”

Those, she preferred. Especially the older ones. They were easier to look after and didn’t make as much mess. Sometimes they would be annoyed at having to be babysat at all and it was as good as free money.

“I’m glad to hear that. We’ll be gone four hours at most. There are some meals ready for them in the fridge – just heat them up. There’s also plenty to drink and some snacks if you want them. The bathroom is just to the side here.” He tapped a door by the corridor. “And you’re free to the use of the house while we’re gone.”

“I taped a list of emergency numbers to the fridge,” Janet said nervously. “If you run into any trouble – anything at all – call one of them and someone will come. Or you can call us.”

“Janet, it’ll be fine. How do you want payment?”

“After is fine,” Nora said.

“Great. Come on, I’ll introduce you to the boys. They’re good kids, I promise.”

Following the two into the main living room, she quickly spotted the kids in question. In the call, she’d been told they were fifteen, but they could have passed as younger. Small and adorable with little faces and bright blue eyes, they looked up as their parents entered, then looked at her. They were about Ruby’s height when she wasn’t wearing her boots, with short hair a dark shade of blackish-brown.

They looked her up and down, expressions that said they wanted to complain about her fading slowly. It was obvious they’d not wanted a babysitter and even more obvious they were re-evaluating their decision now they’d seen her. One of them blushed and looked at the carpet. How precious! She’d come in her usual attire, not having that many changes. That meant a bright pink skirt that fell to above her knees, her boots and a white top with a heart cut above her chest. Her dark blue waistcoat was open, not that it could be closed in the first place. Her hammer, however, had been left far, far behind in their apartment. No need to scare the parents.

Compared to people like Yang, Weiss and Pyrrha, she would have said she looked plain, but to two young boys like these, her fiery orange hair and curvy figure must have been quite the opposite. The second’s eyes fell to her breasts and he went bright red.

“Hey!” she said, leaning forward. “I’m Nora. Nice to meet you both!”

“H – Hello,” the one on the left said shyly. “I’m Luke.”

“Ben,” the other said. They looked so alike that she couldn’t tell the difference between them. Luke had a red tee-shirt on while Ben had blue. She memorised that.

“They look sweet but don’t let that fool you,” Daniel said. “They can be rambunctious little terrors. We bought a movie for you all to watch though, so the first two hours should go by easily enough. Boys, please be good and listen to Nora. I know you think you’re old enough to be on your own, but we can’t just leave you here. You need a babysitter.”

Heh. She could imagine them being adamant against that when they’d first been told but seeing her now and realising who their babysitter would be, they’d gone silent. That was boys for you. She’d always found them easier to look after than girls. Less antagonistic toward her, or perhaps more interested in her.

She wasn’t blind to the way the boys looked at her.

“I’m sure they’ll be good,” she said, winking to the boys as though she were including them in some little secret. “We’ll play together and have loads of fun. Right, boys?”

They couldn’t have nodded faster.

Daniel laughed. “Ha. Well, it certainly looks like you’ve got them in hand.”

“It does,” Janet said, relaxing a little, or just coming to accept that Nora wasn’t a fraud. “You did come recommended from some people we know, so I guess it’s okay. They said their little boy loved having you look after him.”

Oh, really? Heh. Nora blushed and bounced on her heels. “I try my best.”

“We’ll leave you to it. See you later, kids. Be good for Nora.”

“We will!” they echoed.

Nora couldn’t quite hide her smile.

* * *

“Alright boys,” Nora said, sitting down on the couch in front of them. “I know you’re not little kids, so I won’t treat you like that. You’re old enough to not _need_ to be babysat by some girl like me. Aren’t you?”

“Yeah.” It was Ben who answered, though it might as well have been Luke. They really were identical twins, pale skinned, black haired and with bright blue eyes. They were thin and honestly a little short for their ages. Then again, she might just be used to huntsmen. Even fifteen year old huntsmen were buffer than normal people. “We told mom and dad we didn’t need it, but they said we had to. But it’s okay if it’s you. You’re nice. I – I mean you seem nice.”

Heh. She knew exactly what they meant. She also knew how to deal with little boys. Leaning forward and making sure they could see just a little of her cleavage through the love heart-shaped hole in her top, she winked at them. “I _am_ nice. And if you’re nice to me I’ll be nice back.”

That was the best way of dealing with them. At first, she’d tried to be firm with kids but that backfired. After, she tried to reason with them. Bribery sometimes worked if you brought sweets, but it only lasted as long as the sweets did and then they became terrors after. A lot of her charges acted out not because they wanted to or hated her, but because they wanted to _prove_ that they weren’t kids. Which kind of proved they were. If there was one thing she knew, it was that their reasons weren’t always well thought out.

Still, it worked better if she called them out on it and at least _pretended_ to see them as equals.

“How about that movie? Or do you want food first?”

“I’m not hungry,” Ben said. Luke agreed, nodding quickly. It seemed that Ben was the more confident of the two, or at least the less shy.

“Alright.” Nora hopped off the couch and bent over by the TV, standing on all fours with her hands rummaging around the movie boxes nearby. She bent low, really getting into the collection with her butt sticking out. “Which one is it? Hm. There’s a lot of choices here.”

The boys were silent, staring with wide eyes at Nora’s behind, swaying back and forth in front of them, and the backs of her thighs. Her skirt had ridden up not enough to show anything, but to hint at _everything_ to minds so young and impressionable.

“Ah.” Nora sat back up, now with a sealed case in hand. “This must be it.”

“U – Uh. Yeah.” One of the boys swallowed. “That’s the one…”

“Cool.” Nora slipped the disc out the case and into the machine, then picked up the remote and made her way back to the sofa, sitting in the middle. “Can one of you be a gentleman and fetch me a drink?”

“I’ll do it!” Ben was on his feet before Luke could offer and rushed off. He came back a few seconds later with three cans in hand. He offered one to Nora with a shy little smile.

“Thank you~” Nora let her fingers brush against his as she accepted it. He smiled eagerly. “Why don’t you two come sit down with me?” she said, patting the spaces on either side of her.

Again, they were quick to obey, rushing to claim the spot next to her and then quickly realising she was in the middle. There were two other seats they could have taken but she pretended she didn’t see them and giggled when they sat with her. The seat was technically fit for two, which made it a tight squeeze. Rather than comment on that, she moved her hips a little to get comfortable and let her bare legs press against theirs. They both wore shorts, which meant it was skin on skin. They were stiff for a moment but relaxed once they realised she wasn’t going to say anything about it.

Nora began the movie.

It was a typical action thing. Rated sixteen, but nothing overly scandalous. Explosions, gunfights and stuff that she saw everyday at Beacon. Most of it was poorly acted to a huntress. Good enough for regular folk, but as someone used to hurling grenades around, she could tell when the explosions were either way too big for what they were or much too small.

Ben leaned into her somewhere in the middle of it. Sat on her left, he didn’t look sleepy, more like he was trying to lean against her without being noticed. Nora smiled and sipped her soda. On the other side, Luke had placed his hands in his lap, covering a small bulge there he didn’t want her to notice. His legs had pushed harder into hers and their knees were touching.

It was reaching the end of the movie, approaching the climax with big explosions and the like when one startled her. Nora jumped as the screen flashed, then gasped suddenly when her soda fell all over her top, making it stick to her skin.

“Oooh. This is my only top…”

“Ah.” Ben looked at her, swallowing dryly as he saw the white material stick to her skin. “I – I can fetch a towel.”

“Can you?” she asked, turning to him and leaning forward with a desperate and hopeful expression. “Oh, that would be ever so sweet of you.”

“Y – Yeah!” He jumped up and ran away, his feet pitter-pattering down the hall. A door opened and closed, likely the bathroom, and he came back a few seconds later with a fluffy white towel between his hands.

Nora took it with an exaggerated show of relief, leaning back into the now empty spot on the couch and dabbing and rubbing at her breasts. They were soaked – more the material of her top than her skin, but soda was sticky, and it made the whole thing uncomfortable.

“This isn’t going to work,” she sighed. “Oh, and I didn’t bring a change.”

“I – I could see if mom has something,” Luke said, eyes fixed on her chest.

“I don’t think that would work but thank you for saying so.” Nora laid a hand on his knee, making him jump a little. “I don’t want to make a mess of your mom’s clothing and get in trouble, and your clothes would be too small for me. Oh. What am I going to do?” Nora made a show of tapping her chin, then gasped. “Ah. I have an idea. But…” She bit her lip and looked at them. “Well, I might get in trouble if your parents found out.”

They were good boys; eager to please and desperate to help in any way they could. Almost in unison, they said, “We won’t tell.”

“You have to promise. It’ll need to be our little secret.”

“We promise. Right, Ben? We keep secrets all the time. We’re not kids, you know.”

“I guess you’re not. I mean, you’re fifteen so you’ve probably seen things like this before.” Nora made a show of considering that before nodding and reaching down with both hands. Before their eyes, she drew her white top up, showing her soft stomach and then tugging it higher, up over her shoulders and then her elbows.

Her large breasts, clad in a pale pink bra, bounced in front of their eyes.

“There,” she said, putting it out flat on the table. “I’ll let that dry.” She planted her hands on her hips. “But don’t you be telling your parents I did this, okay? Or they’ll never let me babysit for you again.”

They shook their heads with wide eyes, not wanting that. Again, boys were so easy to understand. Instead of telling them not to do something, you just had to point out why they shouldn’t _want_ to do it. Case in point if they wanted to see her again.

Or if they wanted to see her breasts again. Nora made a show of dabbing her cleavage with a corner of the towel, talking to herself and acting for all the world like she didn’t notice their hungry stares, their slack jawed expressions or the small tents in their shorts. She held the towel to the side, making sure they could see everything.

“It’s all inside as well,” she sighed, lifting the strap of her bra and dabbing in it. They couldn’t see past it, but she knew they could imagine it. “I’m so wet,” she moaned, and the boys shivered where they stood.

But that was all they did. She was almost disappointed. _Well, the night is young._ She finished drying herself, set the towel aside and sat down again.

“Let’s watch the rest of the movie, shall we?” She held her arms out, offering them the chance to sit on either side of her again. They couldn’t have taken the chance quicker. Nora laughed and wrapped her arms around their shoulders, giving them ample opportunity to lean into her equally ample breasts.

The movie continued but she knew they weren’t watching. Their eyes kept darting between the screen and her, always focused down on her breasts, on the expanse of soft and smooth skin, peach coloured and inviting. Both their hands now covered their shorts and she felt them heating up. She kept her eyes on the screen, or on it enough to pretend she wasn’t watching them watch her.

When it came to an end she stood and stretched, holding her arms above her and cracking her back, letting them see the interplay of muscles under her skin. “Whoo. That was a good one. Who’s ready for food? You’ll need to show me where it is.”

Neither brought up the fact she’d forgotten to put her top back on.

Nora certainly didn’t.

Taking the microwave dinners from the fridge, she put them into the machine and set them going, humming and shaking her hips as they set the table, so sweet and gentlemanly, not at all a pair of troublemakers like their parents said.

“You’re both so sweet,” she said, leaning in to kiss Ben’s cheek and then repeating the action for Luke. They flushed and stood taller. “I’ve never looked after such good boys. And you’re so mature, helping me set up.”

“Well we _are_ fifteen,” Ben said proudly.

“You are, but you act more like boys my age. Young men, I say.”

That filled them with pride, as she’d known it would. Too cute. So adorable. Really, they were fifteen but acted fourteen. Nora knew it was because they were trying to win praise and attention from her, something she was only too happy to encourage.

“You two might just be my favourites. I’m glad I chose to look after you tonight and not the others. They weren’t nearly as nice. A pair of girls who keep acting like princesses.”

“Ugh. I hate that,” Ben said.

“Same.” This time from Luke. “We have girls like that in school.”

“I bet they’re the same girls,” Nora said, putting the meals out and sitting down at the table with them. “I mean, you all live in a similar area so it’s probably the same ones. I can’t tell you who, though. I’d get in trouble and lose business if parents heard me talking bad things about their children.”

“We wouldn’t tell,” Luke assured her. “We really like you, Nora.”

“Yeah.” Ben bounced in his seat. “I promise!”

“Well…”

Nora told them. School holidays being the same whether you were in Beacon or a civilian high school, everyone was off anyway. It was why babysitting was so lucrative a job for her, because the time when she could afford to do it was the time when every parent suddenly had no school to offload their children at for half the day.

There really had been another family who had asked her for help. And two prissy girls she couldn’t stand. Not cute at all, they hated her for being older, pretty and trusted by their parents. She didn’t feel bad at all telling the boys about them, and they agreed the pair _were_ from their class and _were_ just that much a pain in school as well. Nora laughed, more than believing it.

“I told them I had you two tonight,” she said. “I always prefer to look after boys. I get along with you better than I do other girls.”

Possibly because she was a huntress.

Possibly for… other reasons…

It was more than convenience that had inspired her to pick these two over any other job tonight. She had a soft spot for little boys. Or perhaps a little more than a soft spot as it were.

She couldn’t help it. They were so adorable.

So sweet and innocent.

Once the meal was over, they put the dishes away and Nora ran a tap over them while the boys dried and put the dishes away respectively. She made sure to leave the faucet on more than was really necessary and flick some water at them. They laughed and splashed back, getting her top all wet. And theirs. Sadly, they didn’t cotton on to the idea of drying off like she was or they could have all sat topless together on the sofa. They were too focused on the way the water ran off the curve of her bosom, or on splashing her skirt, hoping she’d ditch that, too.

_Naughty-naughty~_

Once that was done, she suggested they return to the living room and play video games. They agreed happily, and the three of them played for a good half hour. Mentally judging the time, she decided there was at least two hours left before their parents got back. Putting her controller down, Nora let out a long and forced yawn.

Ben and Luke looked her way. As before, their eyes slid over her stomach and chest, but they’d slowly become used to it and were able to look her in the eyes again.

“I’m – yawn – feeling sleepy from all that food.”

“It’s not bedtime yet,” Luke said with the defiance of a young boy who knew full well she might be hinting at something. “We don’t have school tomorrow either. It’s the holidays.”

“I know, I know. I’m talking about me.” Looking back to the sofa, Nora hummed. “Hey. This is a little naughty but would you boys mind if I took a nap?”

“A nap…?”

“You can keep playing,” she assured them. “I’ll just sleep on the sofa. If you need anything, you can wake me up. I’ll set an alarm for before your parents get back. You won’t tell them, will you?” She winked and knew their answer even before they said it.

“No.”

“We won’t tell.”

“Good.” Nora blew them a kiss and giggled as they blushed. “I knew I could trust you two. And you’re mature enough to look after yourselves.”

They puffed their chests out again, exchanging grins at what they clearly saw as praise. Too easy. Once she had their approval, she yawned again and made a show of staggering over to the sofa. She pushed her boots off, letting them see her frilly socks, then kicked her feet up over the armrest. It wasn’t quite long enough for her to lay down flat, but she could rest her head on a cushion and let her ankles dangle over the end.

“Make sure you wake me up before your parents get back,” she said in a stern voice. “And you’ll need to really be rough about it. I’m a heavy sleeper. Like, a _really_ heavy sleeper. My roommates at Beacon say I could sleep through a Grimm attack! You won’t wake me up if you’re just poking or shaking me.”

The two boys looked at one another strangely. No words were said but something passed between them, something Nora wasn’t privy to but could quite easily guess at. Their expressions turned naughty for a moment before switching back to innocence.

“We’ll wake you up, Nora,” Ben promised.

“Y – Yeah,” Luke said. “And we can look after ourselves.”

“I knew I could trust you boys.” Her piece said, Nora shuffled into a comfortable position, closed her eyes and closed her eyes.

Her breathing evened out.

Luke and Ben played for ten minutes in silence, looking occasionally toward her and whispering to one another. What they might be saying eluded her and the not knowing was exciting. They were almost certainly talking about her, but what? Were they plotting? Scheming? When they paused their game console and put their controllers down it was hard to contain an excited shiver.

“Is she really asleep?”

“I dunno. Maybe.” Ben poked her bare arm. “Nora. Hey Nora. Are you awake?”

She kept her lips sealed, breathing softly but audibly through her nose.

“She said she’s a heavy sleeper.” He raised his voice. “Nora! Wake up!” When she didn’t, Luke giggled. “Wow. She really _is_ fast asleep.”

“She’s so sexy,” Ben said. “So much hotter than our last babysitter.”

Aww. How sweet of him.

“I know. Those tits.”

_Naughty, naughty,_ Nora thought. _I should bend you over my knee and spank you for that._ Hmm. That was a nice thought. The boys apparently didn’t notice the way her body heated up, skin flushing pink as happy feelings swam through her.

“Hey,” Ben whispered. “Dare you to touch ‘em.”

“What?”

“Touch them. I mean, she’s asleep and they’re right there.”

“What if she wakes up?”

“Say you were shaking her. She’ll never know.”

Oh, she would. She would know very much. Nora made a soft sound, frightening them for a moment, and then turned onto her back, laying flat in front of them, her breasts on display and one arm sliding off the edge of the sofa. It was as perfect an invitation as she could give them.

“O – Okay. You’ll back me up, right? If she wakes up.”

“Yeah. Go on.”

There was nothing for a long moment, just their heavy breathing. The fact she had her eyes closed made it all the more exciting because she had _no idea_ what they were doing. Every touch would be a surprise, every expression on their faces a mystery. All she could do was imagine it.

A finger poked her right boob and then drew back.

Nora stayed still.

“T – There,” Luke said, stammering a little.

“What did it feel like?”

“I dunno. I only poked it.”

“Then touch it properly!”

“Why don’t you!?”

“Fine. Outta the way.” Ben pushed his brother aside and huddled forward. Like Luke, his hand didn’t touch her immediately, so she assumed he was just as nervous. It was just as adorable and she held as still as she could, making him feel at ease. “Okay,” he said. “H – Here goes nothing.”

His finger touched her first, her right breast again and on the thin material of her bra. When she didn’t wake up or move away, he pushed his hand a little closer, fingers brushing over the curve of her bosom as he breathed heavily beside her. It took him a few seconds to find his confidence but slowly and surely he let his hand rest over her boob.

Nora made an appreciative sound in her sleep.

“I – I’m doing it,” Ben hissed. “I’m touching her. Oh man.”

“What’s it like?” Luke asked desperately, hungrily.

“It’s soft.” The hand pressed a little harder, his thumb and forefinger dipping off her bra altogether and touching the top of her breast, her bare skin. “Hah!” he gasped, ready to pull back if she woke up.

Nora `slept` on.

“Soft and warm,” he said, thumb now rubbing over smooth skin. “It’s amazing. You should try it. Come on, grab her other. She isn’t waking up.”

“Okay.” Luke sounded more certain and reached past his brother.

Soon, his hand alighted on her other breast, both cupped by a young boy, both leaning over her as they rubbed and squeezed her breasts, certain she was asleep. Under their eager and fumbling attention, it was all she could do not to squirm and writhe.

Their hands were hot on her skin, even hotter over her bra. Ben had found the peak of a nipple, probably because hers were as hard as diamonds from all the excitement. He ran his thumb around it, focusing on the peak barely visible through the pink fabric. Nora’s stomach quivered.

The longer she didn’t wake up, the more confident they became. Light touches became firm gropes and gropes became squeezing and pinching as they chattered excitedly in hushed voices, comparing notes over what it felt like to feel a woman up for the first time in their lives.

“God, she’s amazing,” Luke said. “I want her to look after us forever.”

“We can’t tell mom and dad she took her top off.”

“No way. I want them to keep hiring her. We’ll tell them she was the best babysitter ever.”

Aw. So sweet.

And if they continued to treat her like this, she might just offer their parents a discount. Their other hands joined the fray, at first playing with her breasts and then the rest of her torso once they realised she was out like a light. Ben, being closer, ran his hand over her stomach and dipped a finger into her bellybutton. He pinched her sides, rubbed her hips and even slipped a finger up the bottom of her bra. Naughty boy.

Luke focused on her upper body, rubbing her chest and her shoulders, her neck and then reaching up toward her chin and her face. “She’s so beautiful,” he whispered. “None of the girls at school are as hot as her. She’s like a supermodel.”

His hand brushed over her mouth. His finger poked at her lips.

She couldn’t help it. As horny as she was, the second she tasted him against her, she acted, slipping her moist lips over his finger and sucking it into her mouth.

“Ah!” he gasped.

“Mmh. Hmm.” Nora suckled on his finger, drawing it deep into her mouth and running her tongue around it. In and out she sucked it, trying to mask the impulsive action as something she was doing unconsciously.

“Oh my God, it’s so hot.” His voice was ragged, and she could hear his legs shaking, even from something as simple as having his finger in her mouth. “I – I can’t handle it…”

Neither could she. She needed them to go further. Making a loud sound, she moved her right foot to the side, off the edge of the sofa. It fell with a soft thump, making the boys jump and look down. They froze, realising that her legs were now parted, and her skirt had drawn up.

It was Ben who chose to investigate, leaving her breasts reluctantly behind and rushing down the length of her. She felt the sofa flex by her feet and heard him moan. She imagined him leaning down onto it, face close to the sofa and looking straight up her skirt and at her white panties. They were thin and sheer with a little bow on the front. She’d chosen them especially for how nice they looked, hoping against all odds that something like this might happen.

“What is it?” Luke asked.

“I – I can see her knickers. Luke, you need to see this!”

Luke drew his finger out of her mouth reluctantly, and Nora was sad to feel it go. When the sofa bunched further down below however, she knew he was there with his brother. She shivered as she felt small cheeks against her thighs and warm breath on her core. Cracking one eye open, she looked down between her breasts.

They were there, faces low to the sofa and right up under her skirt. It was all she could do not to climax right there. She bit down on her lips and leaned her head back, trying not to shake too visibly.

When a finger brushed over the seat of her underwear, right over her slit, she almost lost it.

“It’s warm,” Ben said. “Do you think she’ll wake up if I pull them down?”

“I dunno. She hasn’t so far.”

“Wanna risk it?”

“Y – Yeah.”

They moved as one, hands reaching under her skirt and touching her hips. Nora’s heart raced as she felt them draw her knickers down. They worked the material down her thighs, past her knees and then off her feet. She heard them slap down on the floor and knew they must have been damp. And then, suddenly, their warm breath was directly on her bare and shaven slit.

“Whoah…”

A finger touched her there and she trembled. Already so brave. So much more so than they had been. Another finger joined it as the brothers poked and prodded at her, running their fingers up her slit, over her clit, below and even dipping a digit inside. They muttered and chatted between her legs, faces buried there and unable to see her looking down on them with her eyes wide open.

They were in awe of her, amazed by her. God, it felt good.

_If they keep poking around like this, I’m going to cum._ She would climax right there, all over them and the sofa, and they’d know she’d faked at being asleep. Faked it and let them play with her. Just the thought of what they might say and do to her after that had her pussy quivering.

“I can’t hold it,” Ben said, sitting up suddenly. Her eyes clamped shut. She heard him pull his tee shirt off and her legs trembled. “My dick is rock hard.”

“Same, but what -” Luke gasped. “No way. We’ll get in trouble!”

“Not if she doesn’t wake up. Look, she’s fast asleep.” As proof, he cupped her quivering sex. How it was proof she wasn’t sure because only someone utterly inexperienced could have missed how her whole body shook. “She isn’t going to notice.” His breathing was hot and heavy. “Help me get her bra off. I want to see her tits properly. Don’t you?”

Luke did, but she knew he was nervous. Even so, the actions of his brother goaded him to action. They slipped their hands under her shoulders in search of the clasp to her bra. She helped them, moving `in her sleep` in such a way as to guide their hands. Luke found it first and got it off, but it was Ben who tore the flimsy protection away.

Cool air brushed across her naked skin, though only for a moment. A hot mouth fixed down over one of her nipples as Ben drew her teat into his mouth. Her legs stiffened and she had to use every inch of her self-control not to react.

_The other,_ she begged in her mind. _Please, Luke, the other._

He didn’t disappoint her. Buoyed by his brother’s courage, Luke began to lick and suck on her other teat, stripping himself just as Ben had. With both focused on her chest she let her head fall to the side and opened her eyes just a little bit. There, in front of her, Luke was pushing his pants down, a pair of blue y-fronts.

His penis was small, very small, even for his age. It was thin, around the width of two of her fingers, and at best four or five inches even when hard. It would have been small for a person his age, let alone someone older and it could never be called a cock. Honestly, the best she could call it was a `pecker`.

Just how she liked them.

Nora needed it. Never in her life had she ever needed something as badly. It was a battle not to lean forward and take it into her mouth. Instead, she took a deep breath and let it go, blowing hot and steamy air onto his member.

Luke jerked. He looked down, terrified at first and then noticing her open mouth and how her head had fallen to the side, oh so coincidentally at the perfect height for him. No doubt he remembered what she had done to his finger. Connecting the dots in his head, he reached down with shaky hands, took his small shaft in hand and nervously pushed it toward her lips.

If her eyes had been open, they would have been sparkling.

_Yeeessss,_ she thought, smelling the heady musk as he came closer. _That’s a good boy. Let Nora take care of you._

His head touched her lips.

Nora sucked him into her mouth.

Luke groaned and leaned forward over her, hands grabbing desperately onto the back of the sofa so that he didn’t fall on her face. Ben looked down, shocked by the noise and then making an amazed sound as he saw his brother’s shaft disappear between her lips.

Her tongue washed and ran over him, flicking and gliding, pushing up against the base and then coiling around him. Stroking, caressing and sucking, all the while sucking, drawing him in deeper and deeper until she could feel his pubic hair brushing against her lips. Even then she kept sucking, pushing her tongue out to rub over his balls and taste him properly. Her face was all but pushed into his crotch and she opened one eye, the one beneath that no one could see. His balls dangled before her eyes, his pecker in her mouth. The glorious sight, along with the taste of him and the sounds of his laboured breathing, filled her with pleasure.

It was everything she wanted – not just the way he tasted but the idea of innocence stolen, the reactions she got, which were so much more _visceral_ than what a grown man would give. There was something about the disparity in power as well. She was a huntress and they were two children, even before the babysitter and charges dynamic was brought in. There was no way they could have power over her and yet here they were, molesting her in her sleep.

Nora sucked harder, wishing so much that she could wake up, pin Luke down and devour his little penis whole. All the while Ben would be behind her, thrusting into her ass.

“Dude, you’re getting a blowjob from Nora!”

“Ah! Ahh! Oh!” Luke couldn’t form the words. “Ahhh! It’s so wet~”

“I’m gonna get my own!” Ben said, settling down between her legs. He dug his knees into the sofa and leaned into her, laying his head between her breasts as something small yet hard poked against her entrance.

Nora’s eyes closed happily, a moan muffled into the penis in her mouth as she felt Ben slide inside her wet pussy. He was small – or she was big – and there was no resistance to him. She could barely feel him at all; he was as thick as two fingers. Even so, just the fact it was him and the wrongness of it had her walls clamping down on him.

“Tight!” Ben gasped. “She’s so tight.” His face squashed itself between her breasts and he wrapped his arms around her, his small bottom jerking back and forth. He didn’t thrust, not properly. He didn’t have the discipline or strength for it. Instead, he quivered and shook, making three to four sharp jerking motions into her and then holding still, moaning as his body trembled and his legs locked up.

Pinned between them, helpless and abused, Nora’s eyes rolled back into her head, heart racing faster and faster as Luke found his rhythm and began to push his pecker in and out of her mouth. There was no question of her being his first, nor was there for Ben. That was part of the allure, that and the way they helped themselves to her.

“I – It’s coming!” Luke cried. “I’m going to cum!”

_So am I,_ she thought, sucking greedily on him and gently moving her hips into Ben’s, doing her best to mask it all as instinctive movement or just them rocking her between them. Her entire body was on fire and she could feel them bulging and twitching inside her. The penis in her mouth held still, expanding as Luke cried out above her. Ben did the same a moment later, lost in her subtle motion and collapsing atop her.

Nora was filled from both ends. Luke’s creamy semen filled her mouth, splashing over her tongue as his pecker jerked between her lips. Ben unloaded right into her pussy, which sucked it greedily into her as she came, clamping down on him with a muffled whine.

Theirs was not the biggest nor even average, but the way they quivered and moaned above her body made it feel so much better. Nora licked the last of it off Luke’s twitching penis, swallowing it all in one go and loving the taste. Ben, she pushed her pelvis down onto, feeling him spurt the last of his first ever orgasm into her.

They fell atop her, Ben’s head between her breasts, body laid over her stomach. Luke, meanwhile, fell over her face, his cute little belly pushed over her eyes. Nora wished she could kiss it as well. Maybe another time. Maybe if these aspiring little boys had the bright idea to take pictures or video her, then hold it over her head.

Oh, such blackmail would be terrible – and they’d be ever so naughty – but what could she do if they did? She’d have no choice but to get down on her knees and do _whatever_ _they wanted_ of her. They’d reduce their poor little babysitter to a helpless slut.

Ahhh~

Ben groaned and drew himself out of her. His seed dribbled down over her bum. She felt the cool air wash over her slit again, caressing her sensitive skin. She could also feel some of his essence seep out of her.

“That was awesome,” he said, slipping off the sofa.

“Yeah.” Luke drew out of her mouth, Nora licking her lips as he did. He did not sit down, however. He remained looking over her, one of his hands playing with her nipples. “Hey Ben.”

“Yeah?”

“Can I use her down there? Like you did?”

Nora’s heart raced again.

“Ha. Sure thing. We’ve got an hour before mom and dad get back. We’ll dress her up before her alarm goes off. No one will know.”

Nora mumbled in her sleep, hiding her happy sigh as Luke took Ben’s place between her legs and pushed into her. That sigh was cut off as Ben stood and took the other, pressing his still wet and softening penis against her lips. She was only too happy to clean him, lapping him into her mouth as Luke moaned her name and lost his virginity on her helpless, sleeping body.

A full hour of being used and abused by such naughty boys. An hour in which she would be nothing more than a toy for them.

There was never enough time.

* * *

Janet and Daniel returned to find the house silent. Initially worried, they unlocked the door and stepped inside and made their way down the corridor. Worry turned to relief, then to soft smiles and quiet crooning as they took in the sight in the front room. There, Nora Valkyrie sat on the sofa with both their boys curled up to her side.

Luke and Ben were fast asleep, set in their pyjamas and asleep with their heads in the older girl’s lap. Nora held a finger up to her mouth, signing for them to be silent.

“They’re tired,” she explained, a small, almost amused smile on her lips. “I think I wore them out.”

“That’d be the first time,” Daniel said, letting go of his wife. He stooped to pick them up and carry them to their room, first Luke and then Ben. Neither of them awoke, both utterly exhausted from whatever they’d been up to.

“That’s amazing,” Janet said to Nora. “I’ve never been able to get them to go to bed so early. And the living room isn’t even a mess! I really expected them to drive you up the wall.”

“Them?” Nora laughed. “They were absolute sweethearts. Some of the best boys I’ve looked after.”

“I’m glad to hear it.”

Any and all concerns she’d had about the strange girl vanished, replaced only with joy. The night had been good, the only thing really stopping them from staying out longer being their worry over the kids. To see they were fine. Well, it meant they could maybe have a little more fun next time.

“I tucked them in,” Daniel said, returning. “Here. Your money, and a little extra.” He slipped the girl an extra hundred lien. “I don’t suppose you’d be free again this weekend, would you? I know you get a lot of business, but we’ve never seen them be so relaxed around a babysitter before. Janet and I were talking about having a little ah… adult time together.”

Janet flushed but the girl nodded, catching on to what they were saying.

“It would mean staying overnight,” Janet said, “But you’re more than welcome to use our bedroom. We’ll pay your hourly rate even while you’re asleep. It would really mean a lot to us if we could spend some time together without worrying about them.”

“A whole night?” Nora asked. She licked her lips, an odd motion. Her eyes were shining, too. “I think we could work something out. They were _very good boys_ after all…”


End file.
